


Tomorrow

by Badwolfinwinterfell



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badwolfinwinterfell/pseuds/Badwolfinwinterfell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha frustrates Bruce a bit but finally tells him why she keeps visiting him. Tony is really surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a bad day, for everyone. Since pretty much everyone had gotten their ass kicked as some point or another, the Hulk included. Bruce was sore so he knew something had happened, he didn't feel like asking what. When they got back to the tower he ended up having to stitch up both Natasha and Clint. Tony had headed straight to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of something. Bruce was surprised to see Thor looking tired though, the demigod flopping down on the couch and dropping his hammer. Clint had already fallen asleep on the floor. And Tony and Natasha seemed to be having a drinking contest, which surprisingly Tony was losing.

"Come on,"Natasha's words were slurred. "Just cave already, Stark."

Bruce had to laugh as he watched the two from where he sat on the couch that was occupied by Thor.

"No way,"Tony said and took another shot. He looked like he was about to throw up.

Natasha laughed. "Don't you throw up, Stark." She took another shot, causing Tony to groan and lay his head on the table.

"Okay, I'm done." Tony pushed his glass away. "You win." She smiled as she walked away.

It surprised him when she came and draped herself across him. "Want a drink?"She asked offering her own glass at him.

"No thanks,"he said warily as she began pushing one hand absently through his hair. She looked at him oddly setting her glass down on the table. "What?"He asked, a bit concerned now. She picked something out his hair and held it in front of him.

"Is that a piece of wall?"She asked, before burying her head in shoulder giggling. He took the piece of dry wall from her hand, shaking his head. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence and he was sure he find more later. At least it wasn't anything sticky though.

"That is indeed a piece of wall,"he told her, patting her shaking back. She was still laughing. He couldn't imagine why fragments of wall in his hair could be so funny but he let it go. He didn't think he'd heard such genuine laughter from her. She could fake it all day long and make it believable too, but this sounded different. It sounded real.

She lifted her head from his shoulder still laughing a little. She wiped a tear from her eye, pressing her lips together, laughter still shaking her body. "I don't think I've heard you laugh like that,"he told her, tossing the bit of wall on the table next to her glass.

She smiled. "Yeah. Well, I haven't seen anything as funny as that in a while." Her speech will still a tad slurred. She must be drunk, he thought. He hadn't seen her drunk either. She hardly ever drank enough for that.

She rested her head against his shoulder again. "If I go to sleep, are you going to move?"She mumbled.

"Would you want me to?"He asked.

She shrugged. "Not sure. We should lay down though,"she suggested before pushing him down and laying on top of him, her things straddling his hips. He let her. Wasn't much use fighting her anyway. She was stubborn and fought to get what she wanted and there was never any stopping her. He wasn't sure he wanted to either way though.

Tony snickered as he passed by, mumbling something about a soft spot, Bruce wasn't sure who he was talking about.

"Can I ask why you're laying on me?"He asked, taking off his glasses and laying them down.

"No,"she answered.

"Alright then." Almost unconsciously his hand began running through her hair and he was surprised when she didn't tense up.

She fell asleep before he did. And when he woke up she was, as he had suspected she would be, gone. It didn't bother him, he went about his day the same way he always did. With no sight of Natasha. He wondered where she had went.

 

When she entered his lab the next day he raised his eyebrows. "Where did you disappear to?"He asked lightly, turning back to his project.

She sat down on the table, next to his papers and books. "Had to go do something."

"How vague,"he commented. He glanced up at her and thought he saw a smile.

"Just wanted to thank you for the nap the other day,"she said hopping down.

He gave her a small smile. "You're welcome then."

Natasha smiled leaning down to kiss him lightly on the lips. He froze for a second and she leaned back. "Very welcome,"he said.  
She laughed, another real one. "I'll see you tomorrow, Dr. Banner." She turned to leave.

"Why?"He asked.

She looked at him over her shoulder. "I guess you'll have to wait and see then." And she was gone. Just like that. How frustrating. He almost got up to go after her and ask her again. Almost.

 

True to her word she was there the next day and so was Tony who eyed them suspiciously from afar. She handed him a cup of tea. Silently, he took it from her cautiously. "Thank you,"he said taking a sip. It wasn't brewed quite how he liked it, but he'd had worse. "Is this all you're here for?" He asked. "To give me tea?" He set the cup down.

"No, not really."

"What for then?"

They had really caught Tony's attention now. "Trying to figure something out,"she said staring at him.

"Feel free to elaborate on that." He stared at her, feeling a bit frustrated. He knew she was being this vague on purpose, he just wasn't sure why.

She didn't, but sat in the chair beside his. Tony pretended to tinker on whatever he had in his hands. Bruce just tried to ignore them both. When Tony finally left, she spoke, "I can't figure it out."

"Neither can I." He looked up at her. "Why are you here, Natasha?"

"To bring tea." She nodded towards his empty cup.

"Other than that."

"Like I said I can't figure it out,"she said.

"Can't figure what out?"He rubbed at his eyes tiredly.

She shook her head, saying nothing. 

"You are possibly the most frustrating woman on the planet. I'd say person, but Tony is still alive,"he told her.

She still didn't say anything but stood up to leave. "Tomorrow,"he heard her say just before she left. He sighed going back to work.

 

"Back again,"he said when she came back and sat down beside him the next day. She didn't have tea this time.

"No tea this time,"she joked, hovering over his shoulder.

"Any answers?"He looked towards her expectantly.

"I think so,"she answered nodding.

Thank God, he thought. "And?" He waited for her to answer.

"I've come to the conclusion that we should definitely go on a date."

He twisted around to face her suddenly. "Oh God, you are serious."Of course it was at that moment that Tony and Pepper decided to walk in.

"Yeah, tomorrow,"she nodded as if he had already agreed. Which he hadn't, but he wasn't sure if he would turn her down either.

"Why?"He asked, his eyes flickering to Tony who was staring at them.

She didn't answer but continued. "I don't know what we should do but it should definitely go on a date."

"Oh my God!"Tony burst out, startling Pepper who hadn't even been paying attention to them. "You and Black Widow." He looked at Bruce appalled. "Oh my God,"he repeated, this time in a softer tone.

Bruce blushed deeply. Pepper looked at them, a little shocked, but didn't say anything.

"I'll be back tomorrow,"Natasha said, kissing him on the lips again, before going. Tony stared at him in either shock or awe, Bruce wasn't sure which, but he knew that everyone would know what happened by tomorrow. There was no way Tony would keep his mouth shut.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony watched him intently. Bruce sighed. "I wish you would just say whatever you're thinking because I'm really getting tired of you staring at me. And if you want an egg say so now." He rolled his eyes sliding his egg onto his plate. He was knew Tony wouldn't say he wanted an egg and would still end up eating Bruce's.

"How the hell did you do it?"He asked. "H-how? I mean not that you couldn't, it's just that-"

"Tony,"he said sitting down at the counter.

He sighed. "You have a date with Natasha Romanov." He looked at him pointedly.

"Who does?"Steve asked rounding the corner.

"Bruce has a date with Natasha,"Tony practically shouted to Steve, who had somehow managed to not hear about it already.

Steve raised an eyebrow sitting beside Bruce. "Really?"

He merely nodded, not really wanting to take part in this conversation. Mostly because he wasn't sure how this had happened either. It was weird. He didn't even know what they were doing, just that they had a date. He didn't know why either. Damn she was frustrating. Which was the main reason Bruce had chosen to not think about it too much.

"Yep. Me and Pep saw it all."Tony got out a fork and began eating Bruce's egg unapologetically. Steve gave a nod of understanding. "I just don't know how Dr. Banner here did it. I mean the guy is like my best friend, but he doesn't usually attract girls like Natasha. No offense,"he added. Bruce just made a 'hmmmming' noise at him.

Steve shrugged. "She knows what she's doing,"he said.

"That I have no doubt of, but what is she doing? Is she interested in Bruce as a boyfriend, is she like trying to kill him or something? She gonna get him to turn into a big green monster again? What?"Tony set his fork down, having finished the egg.

Steve made a face. "She's not going to kill Bruce,"he sounded sure.

Bruce sighed pushing his chair back and standing up. "Well, while you too are sorting this out I'm going to go take a shower and get dressed." He left them bantering about what Natasha was actually doing here. Personally he didn't want to think about it.

 

He dressed in a nice button down shirt and khakis since he had no idea what they were doing. Very patiently he waited in his lab and was apparently so engrossed in the book he was reading to notice Natasha sneaking up on him. "Jesus,"he shouted, jerking away, when she ran a fingernail down his neck.

She laughed. "What are you reading, Dr. Banner?"

He looked at her oddly. She was wearing a short, dark blue dress; it ended at about mid thigh. Her hair was all pinned up on top of her head.

"Bruce,"she said trying to catch his attention.

He looked up quickly, realizing his gaze had basically stopped where the dress had. "Yes?"

"What are you reading?"She asked again.

"Uh, Grimm's fairy tales."He held the book up.

Plucking the book from his hand she smiled. "Ah, yes. These are very good." She set it on his desk. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Are you?" He stood up.

"Absolutely,"she said taking his arm.

 

He waited until they were out of Stark Tower to ask. "So, what are we doing?"

"We're going to a party that Pepper decided to throw for me last minute because some asshole, and by some asshole I mean Clint, decided to tell her everyone missed my birthday. 

"Oh,"he paused for a moment. "Uh, happy late birthday."

She smiled. "Thanks. It was five days ago."

Mentally, he took note of this, but just nodded. "And why is Clint an asshole for telling Pepper this? And also why didn't anyone else know about this?"

"Well, somehow Pepper managed to pull a party together in about a day. So now everyone does know. It's just no one even knew this would be happening, not even me. I was only informed about an hour ago."

"I meant why didn't anyone else know your birthday?"

"I don't really tell anyone."

"Still that's impressive on her part."

She smirked at the comment, throwing an arm up to get a cab. "I just can't believe she did it. It's ridiculous."

"Why is it ridiculous?"He asked just a cab pulled over for them. He let her climb in first. Then he got in after her.

She shrugged. "It's too much trouble for something that I've celebrated maybe thirteen times my entire life. Most of those because of Clint's insistence." She shook her head.

He laughed. "Well that just means we have to make up for all the other ones. We have to like double the parties we've been having for you."

 

Pepper had chosen to have the party at a very nice restaurant that Bruce honestly couldn't remember the name of now. In total there were 15 of them. Pepper had invited Thor, Steve, Clint, Tony, Agent Coulson, Agent Hill, and Bruce and Natasha of course. Only Thor had brought Jane Foster, who had brought Darcy (he couldn't remember her last name), who had brought her boyfriend, and Steve had brought Sam Wilson, and there was Coulson who had brought a young girl named Skye and two other people who everyone was calling Fitzsimmons.

Thankfully, everything had begun to calm down a bit. At least it was if you called Clint shooting arrows blindfolded in a restaurant, Jane drunkenly throwing glasses down and shouting "Another'", Tony continuously poking Skye with his fork because he said he thought she looked weird, Pepper trying to convince Steve that he didn't need to make any sort of speech, and Sam trying to speak to Natasha only she and Coulson were throwing grapes at one another across the table, and Darcy filming it all on her phone claiming she'd put it on YouTube. Though honestly things had been much worse an hour ago.

He picked up the next grape that landed on the table beside him and tossed it in his mouth. "Where did you two even get these?"He asked Natasha who was sitting beside him with grapes in her hand. He still wasn't sure if he should tell her there was a grape in her hair or not. "I don't think anyone even ordered anything that involved grapes."

She smiled looked at him. "I might have stolen them from another table."

He shook his head. Clint had thankfully put his bow and arrows up, why he had them in the first place Bruce didn't know, and was now talking to Fitzsimmons about something to do with how he anticipated his shots and what improvements they could make to his equipment.

There was a loud 'smack' sound when Tony poked Skye with his fork again. No one was surprised by Skye slapping him and no one at the table even acknowledged it had happened, though some people a few tables away had been drawn to the sound if they hadn't been staring at the entire table already.

Natasha smiled hurling another grape across the table. It hit Coulson right in the nose. "Stop that,"Agent Hill hissed across the table at Coulson just as he picked another grape up, ready to throw in their vicinity. Rolling his eyes, he quickly switched to throwing it into his mouth. 

"ANOTHER,"Jane shouted, another glass gone apparently. Thor and Darcy both seemed to find Jane's actions hilarious. Pepper quickly ran over to tell the waiter that she'd pay for that glass too. At this rate she would be buying them a completely new set of glasses.

Carefully,Bruce tried to pluck the grape out of her hair without her noticing only for Sam to point him out. "What are you doing, man?"He looked at Bruce past Natasha.

She looked back at him. "I was wondering when you'd try and get that." She grinned picking it out before he could.

Darcy's boyfriend who sat on the other side of him looked at Bruce. "Are they always like this?"He asked.

Bruce shrugged. "In large groups, yeah pretty much. Smaller ones and things get a slightly less hectic."

He nodded slowly. "My name is David by the way,"he said.

"Oh," Bruce nodded. "I'm Dr. Banner." He held his hand out.

He looked taken aback for as second and gave Bruce another once over. Nothing Bruce wasn't used to. "You,"he started, then stopped, reconsidering. "It's nice to actually meet you Dr. Banner. I've heard a lot about you."

Bruce nodded taking a sip of his water and turning back to Natasha before he could start asking him questions or something like that. "Personally, I don't think this is a date. Especially since there are 13 other people here,"he told her.

She smiled. "I'd have to agree."

He nodded. "What about tomorrow? Say around six-ish?"He raised his eyebrows.

"Sounds good,"she said just as another grape hit her in the forehead.

Shortly after another round of grape throwing between Natasha and Coulson, ended by Agent Hill throwing an lemon half at Coulson, that the cake was brought out. Pepper grinning and Natasha cringing when Tony decided everyone had to sing Happy Birthday. Bruce just laughed, quietly singing along.

"Make a wish,"Darcy shouted, her phone out to take a picture.

Rolling her eyes, Natasha blew out the candles quickly in one breath.

"Happy birthday,"Bruce told her again, dropping a small kiss just above her ear.

 

It was only an hour after that that everyone was ready to go home, much to the relief of the restaurant owners. Their arms linked they walked back to Stark Tower despite the fact that they could have caught a cab or even hitched a ride with pretty much anyone from the party. "Have a good late birthday?"He asked her quietly.

She nodded. "Yeah, probably the best one I've ever had."

He smiled. "Good. You deserve good birthdays."

 

When they finally got back to the tower he kissed her goodnight in the elevator. "Tomorrow at six,"she promised leaning back, just as the doors dinged open on her floor. He smiled. She stepped out backwards, still smiling at him.

"Tomorrow," he repeated as the doors closed.


End file.
